Various devices are commonly used to collect animal feces, especially in cities requiring it. Two schools of thought divide collection philosophies. The first school of thought proposes that feces be collected after defecation and usually involves a person stooping over with a reversible bag, collecting the feces, then reversing the bag to contain the feces. Only a couple of problems encountered with such practices is that any non-solid feces is difficult to fully collect, and collection is unpleasant. The second school of thought dictates that feces be collected from below the animal prior to the feces landing on a given surface. Various devices proposed for this method of collection require specialized bags for collection. This obviously adds to expense in purchasing and difficulties in locating such bags. An additional problem with such devices is that a single layer of the bag is all that separates the human collector from the feces. Bag failures are known and add both difficulty and extreme unpleasantness.
What has been needed is a semi-automated apparatus that provides for the use of virtually any flexible bag for feces collection while at the same time providing for two layers of such bags to separate the user from the defecate.